


My Love Letter To You

by FairyLetters



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLetters/pseuds/FairyLetters
Summary: Throw in Amu's blind love for Ikuto, a little white lie, a manipulative bastard of a senior, scheming friends, and a agreement into a blender. What do you get? A messy love story build under the pretense of a fake relationship.OOCness.Amuhiko.Onesided(?) Amuto.Onesided Rimahiko.
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko & Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nagihiko/Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu/Souma Kuukai, Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My Love Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available in Wattpad and Fanfiction.net.

He was perfect in her eyes. He was all she ever saw and wanted. His hair as dark as the night itself and eyes that danced between bluest of blue and darkest purple didn't make him distinct in the crowd but she always found him even amidst the sea of people.

This feeling, she was convinced it was love.

"Will you pay attention here for once?" and her reverie broke. At the sound of the voice and a jab at her waist, she pried her eyes off the man she loved.

The proud owner of the prettiest pair of amethyst eyes and blond hair was her one and only best friend, Utau Hoshina.

"Uh...I'm listening," Amu smiled in a less-than-convincing manner. Utau gave her a glare and leaned back in her seat.

"Tell me, dear, what did I say?" she lowered her eyes at her, sarcasm in her tone.

"Wasn't it about your boyfriend, Nero Akagi?" Amu chuckled, unaffected by her glare. She was used to her friend's ways. "Poor guy, I sympathize with him."

Utau snorted at her. This girl was unbelievable; that was the talk of last week.

"No, it was about Ikuto's fling with that foreign exchange student. It's the news of the school this week." The blonde-haired girl felt no remorse when her friend's gold eyes drooped like a sad pup.

"Ah...so I've heard. Lulu is so lucky, isn't she? I wish I was her..." Amu sighed dreamily and returned her attention to the corner of the cafeteria. Her eyes mellowed at the sight of the male who was like an aster to the bees.

"Lucky, my ass. He's a playboy through and through, and you're the only one in here who don't see it." Utau, on another hand, grumbled with an irritated visage. She never liked their blue-haired senior from the first sight of him. Initially, Utau dubbed it irrational love because of the pointlessness of it, but then she stopped with her teasing when she realized the seriousness of her behaviour.

"Utau," Amu started.

"Hinamori, here's a hint, when you're in love, you turn blind to everything." Amu chose not to reply to her retort.

Amu Hinamori was a first-year student at Seiyo Academy, along with Utau Hoshina who was in her second year. They have been friends since they were in diapers. Like a sister the other never had, they always were supportive of the other's interests and decisions. Until one day of the second year of their middle school when Amu chose to fall in love. To Utau's great dismay, her object of affections had to be Ikuto Tsukiyomi. A new student at the school and their senior. The dark-haired man, though a heartthrob, was a lothario.

It has been two years since, yet her obsession for the man never faltered in the slightest despite his horrendous reputation. 'Love at its purest form' as Amu prefer it to be called.

Right now, the target of their argument was down by four tables to them, blissful in his own harem world.

"Ladies! fret not, because Cupid is here to solve your issues!"

A voice suddenly boomed in their ears making them jump from their seats. It was loud enough that many eyes turned to them at the commotion.

Amu blushed visibly when her favourite pair of eyes turned to her direction. She felt the penetrating blue of his eyes. Although it was only for a moment, but to her, it seemed to prolong.

"Yaya! quit doing that, when will you ever learn!?" Utau exploded furiously.

"hehe...it's fun every time though," Yaya giggled in turn, but it became a whine when the blonde bonked her head. "Ow! meanie!"

Amu, drawing in and out of their bickering, pouted at the break of eye-contact with her longtime crush. She wasn't delusional, she knew Ikuto was incredibly popular among the female students and staffs alike. It also meant he was constantly in and out of the relationships with people, but that never bothered the pink-haired freshman.

She was in love with her senior, and to be noticed by the said man enough was a joy to her. Find happiness in simple things, that was her motto.

Sighing, she reluctantly turned to her friends.

"Enough you two, you're making a scene!" Amu reached out to part the two girls who were at each other's throats. She gave her classmate a disapproving look when the auburn-haired girl showed her tongue at the older girl.

Yaya Yuiki, her classmate and friend since middle school. Her copper hair was styled in twin-braids and rested over her chest. Her eyes were as warm as chocolate. Utau and Yaya never particularly get along with each other, but they were a lot like each other.

"Amu!" she glomped the pinkette and whined about how she missed her and had been looking for her 'all-round the school'.

"I told you we'd meet you at the cafe before you left for the bathroom," Amu reminded and frowned when Yaya's face turned sheepish.

"You're the one who's late, the break is almost over now!" Utau added. Amethyst eyes hardened accusingly.

"Oh yea..." and as though light bulbs went on in her mind, Yaya clicked her fingers. "Amu, I have news!"

"News?" Amu echoed questioningly while the older girl watched on dubiously.

"Yes! I think it's time that you put forth your feelings!" Amu's eyes widened at the implication and quickly shook her head in declination.

"As if! there's no way I could do that, you're drunk or what?"

Utau pondered the words silently.

"It's the first year of high school, the time of love! He will graduate next year and you wouldn't see him ever!" Yaya reasoned with a pleading look. "You don't have to do it in person too, just write a letter and let him know what you feel!"

"Why now of all times? What's gotten into you?" Amu shook her head, blushing like a tomato. She looked funny if odd looks she was receiving from the passing students were any sign.

"Yesterday a friend of mine told me about her lost chance. She loved this guy during her middle school and never get to tell him when he transferred school. Turns out, he loved her at one point too! She regrets her inaction to this day! I don't want you to experience the same," brown eyes burned frantically when Yaya explained. Utau considered the story with a nebulous look, while Amu looked like someone whose tongue got caught.

"So... you up for it?" Amu looked incredulously at Utau who returned hers with an expectant one.

"B...But that- that is different!" she shook her head forcibly. "This is Ikuto we're talking about, he will never give his consent!"

"If you're so confident, why not try it and see for yourself? I've seen plenty of guys who say one thing and do the other." Utau suggested with a careless shrug. Amu looked bewildered; any other time, her childhood friend would be one to give her objection to anything Ikuto-related. This behaviour of hers was puzzling at a different level.

"Should you really be saying this?" she asked with a disbelieving look. Utau shrugged again.

"I'm done. If he accepts then I'm happy for you. I think Yaya's right," Utau ignored the confounded look of Yaya at her words. Both the classmates shared a doubtful look.

Is this for real? They looked on as Utau laced her fingers and propped her chin on it. A nonchalant look fixed on her pretty face. She looked normal, she was being anything but.

"Uh...If...If that brings me closer to him..." Amu hesitated when amethyst eyes flicked to her. Chewing on her lips, she glanced at Ikuto who was busy talking to his girlfriend, Lulu Yamamoto.

"I guess...I...I will write him a letter," Amu sighed a conflicted sigh. She didn't know if she should feel excited or dread for herself. "But I don't know where he sits and-"

"Leave it to Yaya. She will guide you, yes?" Yaya only nodded mutely when Utau urged. Amu gawked at the duo. Had they decided to come in terms with each other? Because she never saw both agreeing about one thing.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned to look over her shoulder, her classmate stood.

"Hinamori-san! Kaito-sensei asked you to bring answer sheets to the class after lunch," she informed urgently and nodded in acknowledgement. When Amu returned her own, she left without another word.

"Guess that's my cue," Amu chuckled awkwardly and looked in between two of her friends. "I'll see you two later, okay?"

When both of them agreed, Amu got up and exited the cafeteria. Before she was out, she threw one of those glances at her crush. A surge of excitement gripped her and she resisted grinning ear to ear.

**...**

"He...He doesn't like her." Yaya blurted out once Amu was out of earshot. "Also he knows that she likes him, I overheard him and his friend talking about Amu. He said he couldn't care less about her."

"I know." Utau didn't elaborate.

None of them exchanged looks. There was a silent understanding between them. They always had when it came to a certain pink-haired fool in love.

"So you made up that story, huh?" Utau arched a brow when she glanced at Yaya, referring to the conversation she had with her friend.

To her surprise, Yaya shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It came handy though,"

Another silence prevailed.

"Why didn't you oppose the idea? You always do," Yaya asked, brow furrowed as her mouth quirked down. She regarded the blonde senior with a careful gaze. Utau seemed to consider her question.

"...because I heard something interesting from ape-man," Yaya's eyes widened at the nickname. Utau was a popular girl at school, it shouldn't come off as a surprise that she was affiliated with the school's jocks and presidents alike.

"And?"

"Guess basketball captain is in need of a partner, and Amu just happens to be a perfect candidate for the position." Utau smiled

Yaya wasn't sure if she was going to like where this was going. Her reaction spoke volumes of the terrible idea because Utau only blinked with feigned innocence, her lips were pulled up in a smirk.

"And tomorrow, you will do as I tell you."

**...**

Amu decided to write the letter once she got home. Her personal experience in romance was non-existent. Ikuto was the first guy she ever loved, and it was time to pour her feelings into a piece of parchment which will reach him tomorrow. The confessional day, which may or may not become her doomsday.

She pulled up her long sleeves and held the pen in a secure grip.

"...I might as well let my sincerity shine through!" Determination burned in her gold eyes as she set down to work. She had to complete it soon, but without making it sound like it was written by an illiterate.

An hour later...

The 16-year-old felt like banging her head into the wall. Groaning, Amu crushed the paper into a ball and threw it into her dustbin. She didn't even feel like shouting 'Goal' anymore.

"...what exactly should I write?" she mused aloud, closing her eyes in an attempt to concentrate. It was harder than she had initially assumed.

She slumped in her high-back chair and rolled in the place. Should she call her sister-in-law-to-be for ideas? Amu tossed the idea in her mind before deciding against it. Her cousin, Tadase, would come to know about it if she told about her crush to Saaya.

Tadase Hotori was her cousin who, when he wasn't busy with his joint secretary role at student council at his school, took pleasure in sticking his pointed nose in her business. He was annoying but she didn't hate him. It was a gift from God that he wasn't going to the same school as her. As for Saaya, she was his fiance. She and Amu are as close as relatives could get.

That was when suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hmm...that doesn't sound half-bad," she nodded to herself and tried again.

Another hour passed by, but this time she successfully completed her project. Amu held her masterpiece up in the air and flung her gaze over the script lines. Something was odd about the letter. It might just be her imagination but it sounded a lot less like a love letter.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, she smiled at her first-ever handwritten letter and slumped back to her chair with a heavy sigh.

She was very, very tired. She couldn't resist the idea of slumbering after her hard work.

**...**

Next morning, Amu was a wreck.

Yaya turned from the frozen girl to return her attention to the screen of her phone. She peered at the message box. A look of annoyance crossed her features when she reread the message that she had got from Utau.

'Start the operation @ 7'30. He and ape will be returning to class after their match at that time. He knows about our plan so just leave once you see him. You know how their rep goes. All the best.'

The two girls were standing outside classroom 3-B. Ikuto's class.

It was early in the morning and only sports students were around at this time and with Ikuto absent for another hour or two, Amu figured it was the best time to execute the operation: declaration.

"Why did I even agree? I knew she was too good to be true," Yaya pouted, her mind recalled the conversation she had with Utau last day. But if she completed the task, Amu would be able to move on. Like Utau, Yaya too wasn't a particular fan of the blue-haired casanova.

Brown eyes flickered to Amu who stood her ground. Yaya rubbed the spot between her brows as if to ease her frustrated mind, and opened the door for Amu. All the pink-haired girl needed to do was to take the step in.

"Nervousness is a good sign, you'll be fine." Encouraging, she pushed Amu inside the class 3-B. Amu lagged behind by the door while Yaya inspected the room with interest.

"Amu, how long are you doing to stand there? Come on in, we can't have people finding us here!" Yaya cried impatiently as she pointed to her watch. It read: 7:13 am. It was almost time that they return. She needed to make it fast.

Gold-eyes studied the room unsurely. Amu wasn't positive about the confession anymore. A part of her was confident that she would get rejected while another of her, the minority, was hoping to get accepted by Ikuto. So when Yaya insisted her to hurry, she looked doubtful.

But Yaya looked serious.

"Now what?" Amu sighed in defeat when she approached her classmate and friend. The auburn-haired girl pressed her lips tightly and checked the seat arrangements.

Then she pointed her finger across the room, hesitancy evident in her actions. Amu cocked a brow in suspicion at her oddness but followed her direction anyway.

"You mean that's the one..?" Amu walked over to seat her friend was referring to. It was the second last desk on the back of the room that was placed beside the one next to the window. "I always thought he'd go for one beside the window."

"Same but this is the one," Yaya answered mechanically. "Do it, now."

Amu looked at Yaya who only stared at the desk with a critical gaze and back to the furniture. Shrugging, she hunted for her letter in her bag. Once she found it, she brought it out and contemplated to herself.

As if reading her mind, Yaya stressed. "We've come so far, don't back out now."

Sighing, Amu nodded. This was her only chance, one she'd regret not grabbing if she backed out now.

"Are you sure this is his desk?"

"Y-Yes, are you doubting me?"

"No offence, but I do,"

"Believe it or not, this is Tsukiyomi's desk!" Yaya slammed her hands over the desk to put the emphasis.

"Fine, I'm leaving my fate in your hands." Amu waved the pink envelope in front of auburn-haired girl's face. Yaya watched as Amu placing it under the desk confidently. Amu looked very calm at face...but. Yaya's gaze dipped down on her trembling hands, in fact, she was panicking all over.

A small, sad smile spread on her face. She was such a sweetheart, yet.

'Damn you, Ikuto-senpai. You lost a pearl for a bunch of seaweeds.' She placed a comforting hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"Let's go, Amu." Yaya turned on her heels and glanced at Amu who was staring fixedly at the table with a weird look. She was probably questioning her life decisions.

"Idiot, we don't have time to rethink our actions!" Swiftly grabbing on her wrist, Yaya began to drag Amu out of the room. Amu wanted to protest but resigned reluctantly.

Yaya glanced at the watch: 7:33. Shit. They quickly scurried out of the room and ran down the hallway. It was fine until they rounded the corner.

One moment they were running around, next they found themselves on the floor. At least, Yaya was. Pushed away by the force, Amu panted heavily and held on her knees for support. She briefly noted her friend holding up her nose in pain.

When Amu looked up at the people Yaya ran into, annoyance surged in her. Both the people looked completely apathetic to their distress. They looked like they were seniors, and she was sure she had seen both of them with the blonde-haired beauty of a friend at least once.

But senior or not, they were rude as heck.

"Hey, can't you help us a bit? You're the one who bumped into her!" She proceeded to help Yaya on her feet.

"Says the one who was running on the corridor..."One of them snorted, crossing his arms over his well-shaped chest. His voice was cold but husky and smooth in a way that tickled her senses.

"W-Who are you talki- Woah!" Yaya jolted upright when she saw the thing that she ran into. In a flash, she was on her feet. Amu looked on oddly as the braided girl bowed.

"F-F-F-Fujisaki s-senpai, We're sorry!" Amu felt her mouth dry. Did she mean the sports club president? As in Fujisaki Nagihiko? Oh, it was doomsday for her after all.

Her gold eyes shifted to the amber-eyed male who regarded the bowing girl with a nebulous gaze. "It's ok, Yuiki-san. Hoshina's friends, yes."

Yaya looked up and shared glances with the brunette before the Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"I didn't know we had such cute juniors, did you, Nagi?" The one with the eyes that rivalled the beauty of emeralds sported a grin, more flirtatious than anything, spoke up and elbowed his partner with a teasing glint. Emerald met her own gold and she felt something in her bones. Dread maybe?

She watched as the brunette tried to flirt with the rock that was once called Yaya. The poor auburn-haired girl was not used to so much attention from seniors, especially not jocks that were as handsome as...Souma, if she remembered correctly. She left sorry for her.

"You're Hinamori Amu," the voice - belonging to Nagihiko - referred to her, sending jitters to her bones but she kept still. it wasn't a question, but more like confirmation. Amu gulped and nodded shakily.

She felt sorry for herself above all.

Amu had heard rumours about the basketball team captain, about him being the son of the headmistress and rumoured fiance of the actress, Mashiro Rima. It was the first time she was seeing him in person, and she had to admit she was entranced.

His honeyed eyes looked as dispassionate as bullets, flaunted off to look at anything but the drama that was his friend. Amu couldn't say it out loud but he was beautiful, like flawless beautiful. She felt rather tempted to run her fingers through his long, violaceous locks. As much as uninterested he looked, she thought, he was born to bring women down on their knees.

"How pretty..." She whispered, distractedly. Guess she was particular audible in a way that both the boys and Yaya heard her clear because they turned to her sporting different looks.

"A-Ah! I...I mean..." Amu faltered. She left her heart lodge at her throat when the long-haired senior blinked at her. It was a slow and assessing blink; as if he was trying to figure her out.

Nobody said a word after that for a long time. Just when Amu was starting to think they had gone mute from shock, Nagihiko spoke.

"It's ok, I get that a lot." It was a simple and narcissistic response. She decided she'd never dare to look at him the same way, she felt insulted.

"I'm afraid we've wasted enough of your time, we shall take our leave! Have a nice day, seniors." Yaya walked past the two boys, chuckling awkwardly to herself. But when Amu proceeded to follow after her friend, the brunette held out his arm to stop her on her tracks.

"You're the one who likes Ikuto right?" his question froze the blood on her veins.

"You know...you might not believe it but you totally look affected by my man here," Kukai pointed his thumb to his partner who watched their interaction with a less-than-disinterested look. "Guess, you have a change of heart haha..."

Amu flinched at the implication of his words. Mortified, she felt her face burning, becoming hotter second by second, as if set on fire. He was referring to the way she was staring at the president and probably that comment she made on him too.

"I am," Amu said smoothly, looking down to hide her red face from the world. "And I-I wasn't staring at Fujisaki-san because of anything that you think, really!" She added in her defense.

"I never said anything about what I think, I never mentioned you were staring at him either," Kukai smirked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He looked perfectly innocent in his expression. "You sure think too much, Amu-chan."

She lifted her angry gaze and shot him a disgusted glance. The brunette, unaffected, shot her a wink and tipped his head at Nagihiko.

"He's way better than that cat boy, you'll know." His words left her flabbergasted. What was that supposed to mean? There was a hidden undertone in his voice.

Amu opened her mouth in response when third voice interjected.

"Stop messing around, Kuki, you have soccer practice in an hour."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He doesn't speak much, but it was acting like a drug on her, addictive but prohibited.

Kukai's eyes widened in realization. He facepalmed, groaned behind it, turned away. "OH SHOOT! See you around, bruh!" He ran past her but not before winking at her. He scurried down the corridor, yelling something that sounded remotely close to 'Nagihiko, don't flirt around too much!'.

Amu glanced up at her other senior, Nagihiko Fujisaki. While she found him quite attractive, she had no intentions of getting to know him. His voice sent fuzzy feeling to her core and his eyes were scary. All valid reasons for avoiding him.

"I'm not you, Idiot." He grumbled under his breath, but she heard him. "...I have a message to pass too..."

Message? her brows furrowed as she looked up at him in question. His eyes flickered to her and she snapped hers to the plain floor. His eyes are...scary.

He didn't say anything or even moved an inch from his position. She didn't look up but she wanted to know if he had lost interest.

Amu wondered if she should just leave while he was not paying attention, or stay until he leaves her side.

She was lost in inner broodings that she didn't realize when he had gotten closer. When she looked up, determined in her decision to leave while she's got chance, her confidence ceased to exist.

Gold-eyes widened in surprise when she found herself in eye-lock with heart-stopping eyes. He stood close, just an elbow-length away. His cologne was strong, clouding the musky sweat smell, but her body was innocent when she felt it heat to a degree that she wouldn't be surprised if she caught fire.

"W-What is it?" Amu followed his hand in caution as he reached it up to the side of her face. She bit her lips when she felt his cold digits close in on the skin of her neck. She faintly wondered if he was going to choke her, he might as well because his presence was tormenting her enough. His fingers hovered over the side of her jaw, close yet so far. The cold feel of it alarmed the hair on her neck, sending them all straight and shooting.

"Um...s-senpai...?" She chewed on her lower lips in anticipation, but for what? she didn't want to know.

"Hinamori..." he breathed out and she could have died of a heart attack then and there. Why? Why was he leaning in on her? He was so close. She couldn't breathe.

'Oh god...' she didn't know if she said it out loud or what. She couldn't look at him in the eye to know his reaction, fearing if she did she would not be herself. He was already having effects on her that no guy ever had. It also had to be because he was beautiful. handsome, yes, but beautiful, like a god.

The distance between them grew close...and close...

"Tell Hoshina that I accept," his lips grazed the skin of her earlobes. Eyes snapped close, she gasped involuntarily. The only sound in her ears was a heartbeat that was her own, drumming wildly in her chest. She didn't know if Nagihiko could hear it too since he was close, but she hoped not.

She stood frozen in her place, gripping the fabric of her uniform over her chest under which her heart lied.

He was gone.

**...**

"I did...I did it..." Yaya panted as she reached the spot where Utau messaged her to come. Amu was left behind in the company of that crazy brunette and antisocial captain. She felt sorry for her friend, but it had to be this or eternal pain. "They came...on...time and...they got her..."

"Perfect. Now, all we have to do is wait for Amu." Utau had a look of deviltry in her eyes. Yaya resisted shuddering at the sight. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt her if he is in for the game,"

"How do you know he'll accept?" Yaya straightened and rubbed the back of her arms guiltily. She couldn't help but still worry for the pinkette. This whole plan sounded like bullshit now, how is Fujisaki any better than Tsukiyomi? Each of them was like Snake and Panther, both of them born to feed on their prey.

"He will. I'm sure." Confidence radiated on her voice, alleviating some of Yaya's worries. If she was so sure, then she needn't worry, right?


End file.
